


Alone Together

by SmilingCheshire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3 Orbit, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Week Unlimited, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: They orbit each other, Shiro realizes. They are close to each other, they need each other to survive but the can never be together.





	

“Do you want to die?” Shiro asks Keith as he bandages Keith’s arm, he rolls his eyes. He pulls away from Shiro, he grabs his jacket. He ignores Shiro as he asks what he’s doing, he grabs his keys and barely spares Shiro a glance as he leaves the house.

Shiro’s gut twists in a traitorous way, the way Keith wouldn't look into his eyes and how he closed his heavily lashed eyes long before Shiro was finished bandaging him. Keith was with someone.

Shiro walks out of the house, following Keith. He sees him put his helmet in, it was the kind that covered the whole face of the one wearing it. He climbs on the bike before speeding away into the night sky.

Shiro retreats into the house, wondering where Keith went. He knows that Keith would never feel the same way he does, but he couldn't help feeling jealous of whoever Keith was meeting.

The next day, in the early morning Keith comes home, slamming the door without a care. Shiro asks where he was but Keith ignores him and climbs the stairs still in yesterday's clothes.

In the night, Keith slips off into the night and Shiro can see a man on Keith’s motorcycle, his silvery-blond hair shines in the night. Keith climbs on and wraps his arms around the man like it's second nature.

Shiro closes his eyes and lays in his bed, thinking about Keith and the mysterious man he was with. He thinks of his regrets, of how he wishes he had told Keith of his feelings.

They orbit each other, Shiro realizes. They are close to each other, they need each other to survive but the can never be together. But Shiro doesn't care, his feelings for Keith were real and valid and he would make them known to Keith.

Keith comes home in the early morning and Shiro waits for him, “Keith.” Shiro says from the kitchen. He's drinking a cup of coffee, not his first that morning.

“What?” Keith asks, squinting at the lights. Even from where he is, Shiro can smell the drink on Keith's breath. Shiro never thought that Keith drank.

“I need to walk to you.” He states, Keith is pressing his hand to his forehead but still he nods. Shiro isn't sure if it's one of Keith's migraines or if he's hungover, Shiro decides that it's probably the latter.

“I have been hiding something from you.” Shiro says and Keith's eyes shot up, curious and betrayed. Keith had been hiding something as well, he had no right to offended. “I have been in love with you,” Shiro breathes, “for as long as I can remember.”

Keith rushes forward and hugs Shiro then kisses him, the kiss is soft and deep. Keith tries to deepen but Shiro pushes him away, “What about the man you've been with?”

“I work for his father, the meeting places changes every time we meet. He takes me.” Keith says, touching his forehead to Shiro's and they smiled.


End file.
